


Marooned

by morganndrake



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, POV Alternating, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganndrake/pseuds/morganndrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An expedition with Sam leads to you getting seperated from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marooned

               You finally grabbed your footing at the edge of the cliff, heaving yourself onto the semi flat, grassy surface. The Costa Rican heat was getting to you, as you pushed your hair out of your face. The sweat made it stick more than usual. You were almost there, just a few more miles.

               Sam was already across the next ravine as you were standing up and brushing yourself off from the grime that had stuck to your body.

               “Come on, babe, I gotcha.” Sam called out from the other side. He was ready to catch you, his body hunched over in case he had to jump in the situation that you slipped.

               You hated jumping. You hated jumping more than you hated climbing cliffs, more than you hated grappling, more than you hated fighting off wild monkeys and snakes. The thought of you losing your grip and falling hundreds and hundreds of feet to your death was more than unsettling. Sam could see the discomfort on your face, and he tried to encourage you.

               “You can do it, you just gotta jump. I’ll catch you.” He said, putting his hand on his chest.

                You sighed and stepped back until you could no longer. You closed your eyes, took a deep breath, and started running. The edge approached faster than you thought, and you jumped, throwing out your arms for Sam to grab.

               You grabbed the edge of the cliff and the impact was harder than usual, causing you to slip almost immediately. You tried to grasp onto vines and the all slipped from underneath you. You panicked as you began to fall, not feeling Sam’s hands on yours.

               Suddenly, he hung over the edge, his hand gripping your forearm. You strained you hold on, swinging your other arm up and grabbing ahold of his.

               “Sam!” You shouted, your voice cracking.

               “I gotcha, I gotcha…” Sam said, pulling his weight back and pulling you up as well.

               He got you over the cliff and pulled you up into his arms, hugging you tightly. He knew it made you panic.

               You buried yourself into his chest, trying to hide your tears. That was one close call that was too close.

               “Are you alright?” he said, holding your face with his hands and wiping away a tear that managed to sneak out.

               You nodded silently as he planted a kiss on your forehead, pushing your hair out of your face with his other hand. You looked back at the cliff and noted the struggle that was held there.

               “No more jumps, okay? There are no more jumps.” Sam said, his voice soothing you as he helped you up.

               “No more jumps.” You repeated, your voice more of an exhausted exhale than an actual voice.

               Sam brushed off your shoulders and smiled at you. You smiled back. Sam always did have a contagious smile.

               He turned and continued walking as your smile faded away. You followed silently, staring at the ground and watching for any traps or snakes.

               You walked over stones and glanced up every once and awhile to look at Sam. He was hard to miss, with his height and size. His shirt clung tightly to his skin, marked with sweat. He wiped his forehead and ran his fingers through his hair. The humidity was preventing it from staying slicked back like is usually is.

               As you were watching Sam, something glistening caught the corner of your eye. “Hey, Sam, hang on.” You said, crouching down to get a better look.

               It looked like gold, but you couldn’t tell. You cautiously moved the foliage out of the way, worried about triggering a trap or worse, damaging an artifact.

               Your eyes widened as the sun caught the reflection of the artifact, lighting your face with a gold tint.

               “Sam! Sam!” you shouted as you picked it up, brushing off the excess dirt. You spun around, your smile fading to a blank stare. Sam was not by you. In fact, there was no sign of him.

               Your excitement turned to worry. “Sam?” you called out again, this time listening for any movement. You walked down the worn path, trying to find footsteps or any sign of Sam’s trail. 

               Your grip around the artifact tightened as you came across a fork in the path. You called out for Sam again, but no reply. 

* * *

               Sam noticed you were being really quiet. Maybe you were still shaken from the jump earlier. He sighed, closing his eyes and stopping to turn around.

               “Hey, are you alright? You’re being quiet…” he said, opening his eyes again and looking at the blank path before him. Sam stood where he was, frozen.

               “Y/N?” he called out, slowly stepping forward. He looked to the side, he looked behind him, he looked all around, but there was no sign of you.

               Sam ran his hand through his hair. “Shit…” he whispered under his breath. He started running, frantically looking for something that would let him know you were near.

* * *

                You trudged along the thickly vined ground, focusing on not tripping every five seconds. The artifact had made its way into your backpack, making it easier for you to push through thick foliage.

               You had kept calling out for Sam with no response each time. Rustling in the bushes stopped you in your tracks, your heart beginning to pound.

               “Sam?” you said quietly, a little excitement in your voice. That excitement was quickly flushed away as a howler monkey scampered out of the bushes. You frowned.

               The monkey stared at you for a few seconds before taking a few steps closer. You stood still as it began examining your shoe, playing with the strings that held it tightly to your foot. Somehow, it still managed to untie it and pulled your shoe off in one swift movement, knocking you off of your feet and onto your butt.

               “Hey! Give that back!” You shouted, pulling out your gun and shooting into the air to scare the monkey off. The shots did not deter the monkey, and it stared at you for a couple of seconds before screaming at you and darting back into the woods with your shoe.

               You cursed under your breath as you got up, brushing off your pants and putting your gun back into its holster. At least you still had your sock.

* * *

               Sam scoured every inch of the path he was walking down to try and find you. His hair was becoming messy from how much he ran his hand through it, panicking at every single thought as to what could have happened to you. You could have been bitten by a snake. You could have fallen into a trap. You could have been mauled by monkeys. You could have fallen off of a cliff. You could have—

               Sam’s panic was distracted by gunshots. His hand fell from his head as his mouth began to gape and his eyes widened.

               “Son of a bitc- Y/N!!!” He shouted, running in the direction of where he thought the shots were.

               Sam’s heartbeat was faster than it ever was, yet everything felt like it was going in slow motion. Sam kept calling for you. His voice broke with every time he shouted your name. He was blaming himself for not standing behind you, for not watching you, for being more focused on the treasure than he was on you. This was all his fault. You could be dead by now.

* * *

                “Damn monkey…” You mumbled as your sock became damper with every step. You could feel dirt collecting in between your toes which grossed you out more than anything. At least you still had the artifact. You just had to find Sam.

               Another fork in the path and you decided that getting higher ground was the better option. You’d be able to see Sam from above, right? Especially since he was a fairly big guy, right? Right.

               You braced yourself against the rock that towered over you and began to find your footing, grabbing one stone at a time. You eventually made it to the top of the rock, out of breath and exhausted. But at least you had the higher ground. All you had to do was look for Sam.

               You began to walk the perimeter of the rock, looking out as far as you could for Sam. Except there was no sign of him. At least from what you could see. You spun around as you heard twigs cracking from behind you, encountering the monkey again. It still had your shoe.

               “You little-“  You began to say, running after it before it leaped into the trees. You groaned and turned around, sitting down and rummaging through your backpack. You felt the artifact and you sighed with relief as you closed your backpack and took a drink out of your almost empty canteen. 

* * *

                Sam rubbed his fingers together, touching his lips in the process. He was thinking, but yet, not thinking was going on in his head. He was too busy panicking. Panicking about you, about what had happened to you, and about what he was going to do.

               Something dropped behind Sam, startling him and making him jump.

               “Y/N?” he said loudly, spinning around and looking at the bareness in front of him.

               Your shoe was on the ground in front of him as a howler monkey sped off in the trees.

               “Holy shit.” He sighed, running over to your shoe. The closer he got to it, the more damaged he noticed. Holes. Teeth marks. Caked in dirt. More teeth marks, but this time more vicious looking.

               He picked up your shoe, looking at it from toe to heel, examining and analyzing anything you could have been through. Animal attack. Human attack. Running from something. Sam ran his hand through his hair again. There was a clear parting in his hair where he continued to touch it, messing it up with every swipe of his hand. Sam looked around, remember the direction of the monkey, and heading towards where it came from. He tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat, but couldn’t.

               “Y/N? Babe? Are you there? Sweetheart, it’s me, Sam.” He called out, trying to hide the cracking in his voice. He was losing hope and losing hope fast.

* * *

                You stood up quickly and tried to hide your scream as you realized you were sitting dangerously close to an ant pile. You stepped backwards quickly, stumbling over a rock and falling backwards, landing on a pile of dead leaves that quickly turned into a slide on the way down to who knows where. A cliff? Possible. Flat ground? Also possible. You frantically grabbed for anything that would stop you from falling, a vine, a rock, something that would save your life. Except there was nothing.

               You were flung into an open area and fell quickly towards the ground, flying into something that fell with you.

               You recognized the ‘oof’ as soon as you hit him. It was Sam.

* * *

               Sam was headed past a landmark he knew he had passed earlier. He heard a screech of some sort, assuming it was a monkey and looked around to prevent himself from being mobbed by a pack of monkeys.

               He was knocked off of his feet by a flying weight, knocking all of the air out of him. He recognized the body as soon as it hit him. It was you.

* * *

               Sam sat up, staring at your face that was covered in dirt, leaves, mud and cuts.

               “Y/N?” he asked, throwing down your shoe and cupping your face with his hands. He laughed nervously before it finally hit him that you were alive. “Oh my god.” He said, his laughs becoming real and full. He embraced you with his tight hugs he always gave you, and you hugged him back. His hand cradled your head and the other gripped your waist tightly.

               “Sam, oh my god, I thought I lost you.” You said, your voice being muffled by his shirt.

               “I thought you were dead. I found your shoe and the gunshots and-“ he rambled as you ran your hand through his hair. It was a mess. He had been messing with it.

               “It’s okay, Sam. We’re here. I’m here, you’re here. We’re both here.” You said, running your hand down his face.

               Sam kissed your face where you had cuts, going down to your neck and back up to your lips. You kissed him back.

               “Wait, look what I found!” you said, struggling to get off of his lap and reaching into your backpack, pulling out the golden artifact. Sam rubbed your back as you did, looking over your shoulder.

               “Huh…” Sam said, taking the artifact carefully from your hands. He examined it, his hand holding yours. “Looks like we’re on the right trail.” He said, looking at you and smiling. You smiled back.

               He planted another kiss on your lips and helped you stand up, giving you back the artifact and your monkey ridden shoe. You knelt down and began to put on your shoe, Sam staring at you intently.

               “You don’t have to stare at me like that. I’m not getting lost again.” You said, finishing tying your shoe and standing back up, putting your hands on your hips.

               “Damn right you’re not, because I’m not taking my eyes off of you again.”


End file.
